thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninjabored Man
Ninjabored Man is the titular protagonist from the Game of the Year for 2005 and 2007, Ninjabread Man. He appears as an unlockable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. Meme Origin Stelios convinced the Family of his love for Ninjabread Man - infamously known as one of the worst games on Wii. Then Caden joined in on the adventure by purchasing the game. 'Twas the beginning of a new era. Stelios even eventually LP'ed it. Palette Swaps Default - Ninjabored Man has a light brown body, a red and pale yellow headband, white eyes, a pink mouth, a black sash, a red belt, a light gray shuriken, and dark brown feet. Red - Ninjabored Man has a very light brown body, a crimson and red headband, red eyes, a maroon mouth, a white sash, a red belt, a black shuriken, and light brown feet. Blue - Ninjabored Man has a very light brown body, a black and sky blue headband, sky blue eyes, a white mouth, a blue sash, a blue belt, a navy shuriken, and black feet. Green - Ninjabored Man has a brown body, an army green and lime green headband, lime green eyes, a white mouth, a green sash, a black belt, a white shuriken, and army green feet. Other 1 - Ninjabored Man has a pink body with yellow stripes, a purple and blue headband, white eyes, a pink mouth, a purple sash, a blue belt, a white shuriken, and gold feet. Other 2 - Ninjabored Man has a light brown body with dark brown chocolate chips dotted over it, a dark brown and light brown headband, dark brown eyes, a dark brown mouth, a yellow sash, a blue belt, a pink shuriken, and dark brown feet. Unlockable - Gingybored Man - Ninjabored Man has a light brown body, no headband, white eyes, a red mouth, a vertical pair of purple gumdrops on his chest in place of his sash, a white belt, a white shrunken, and light brown feet. He also has white lines of icing around his wrists and ankles, as well as several vertical ones at his knees. Role in Story Ninjabored Man was walking into Far Far Away Shrekland for a date with Gingy from the Shrek Universe, but on his way there he decided to walk into the snowy realms. And then Frosty appeared. Oh shit he thought. But being the slow fecker that he was, he stupidly waited for the snowman to attack as his rusty swords withered. Frasty tried to eat him. He took a bit on his sword. It tasted lik chicken. Ninjabored Man tried to run. He couldn't escape. So he fed Frosty a Muffin and run in the opposite direction to the Snowman Orgy (little did he know). Then Frosty was hungrier and charged after Ninjabored. And Ninjabored wanted revenge whilst Frosty wanted a piece of dat sugary ass. Other His stage is Lollipop Forest and his stage entrance is him walking out of his teleportation ship. He tastes like a Like Like. And Like Likes are delicious. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters without Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Stelios Category:Poopersalinghams